High School Daze
by sisterwinter
Summary: Spencer and her family move to California. Lately, she's been separating herself from her family because of a secret, but at King High, she meets someone who'll eventually help her out...of the closet. A slightly original take on Spashley. *KISS!*
1. Chapter One

**High School Daze**

**By HSintheDH**

_Chapter One:_

"I don't like this, Arthur," Paula Carlin huffed, a tone of worry evident in her voice. The tall blonde set down a box on the kitchen counter and, putting her hands on her hips in a way she knew demanded attention, she frowned in the general direction of her husband.

"What exactly don't you like about it, Paula?" Arthur asked, glancing at his worrisome wife over the stack of boxes present on the kitchen's center island.

The Carlin house was a mess; boxes were scattered throughout and the kitchen walls, which had been covered in religious memorabilia and family portraits in the old house, stood naked and bare. Only four days ago, the family of five had braved the huge move from Ohio to California.

"Spencer isn't ready for a public school; I think we need to find another Catholic one for her."

Arthur heaved a sigh and granted his attention back to the stack of boxes, "Paula, we've already been over this. You can't protect Spencer forever, we both know it isn't fair to let her brothers go to a public school and make her go to a private one…"

"Arthur, fairness is not important here," Paula argued, following her husband's example and continuing the unpacking process, "It's the big picture I'm worried about. Are you sure this is in her best interests?"

He smiled supportively, glancing again over the boxes, "We've got to give her a chance to decide what's best for her. Look, if it doesn't work out, we can transfer her to a private school. I promise. Now stop worrying, hun."

His wife agreed hesitantly, "Alright, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather continue to worry. She's the only little girl I've got."

* * *

In the meantime, the subject of that particular conversation stared at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror, eyes fixed on her hair. She groaned audibly, noting the way it curled a little wilder than usual.

"Of course," she mumbled to herself, "my first day of public school comes around, and it's a bad hair day."

She examined the clothes she was wearing. Just a pair of denim capri's, a striped shirt and a pair of converse. This was how teenagers dressed in Ohio and she prayed to God this was how they dressed here. She wanted to maintain as much of a sense of normalcy as she could manage, even if that meant lying about who she was attracted to.

Smiling slightly, Spencer thought back to a time when her mother's words were law, and daring to break those laws had serious consequences. It was still true to some extent. She knew her mother would hate her for her secret, but that didn't mean she would change. So, as of late, she'd kept to herself to avoid this 'coming out' thing. Even avoided her brothers.

"Spence! Ready to go?" called the voice of her brother Glen from downstairs.

Dropping the topic at mind and giving herself one last look-over, she called back, "I'm coming!" and exited the bathroom.

* * *

Spencer had never seen so many teenagers in her life. Thousands swarmed the campus of King High, seemingly unaware of and completely at ease with the mass of students that roamed the halls. At her last school, there were perhaps 200 students, all female, all in classic Catholic school girl garb.

King High, however, was a co-ed school of 4000 students, and idly eyeing a female passerby whom was dressed in a skirt so short that Spencer was convinced not even the smallest pair of underwear could fit underneath, she wondered whether or not this school had a dress code at all.

Suppressing the butterflies in her stomach, she gave off a muted cheer as she spotted a campus map.

She traced the route from the "you are here" red dot to room 103, finger halting over a penis drawing which consumed the small room's frame.

"Just my luck," she mumbled.

Avoiding the wall of students that seemed to be purposely flowing in the opposite direction, Spencer set off in the direction of her first class.

* * *

Spencer took a second to examine her first period teacher, while she double checked Spencer's schedule to confirm if she was in the right place or not. She was a tall, thin woman with oval-shaped spectacles, but seemed very nice when Spencer introduced herself. With a smile, the teacher (who'd introduced herself as Madame Slater), assigned Spencer to a seat in the second row next to an empty seat that she referred to as 'Aiden's'.

Someone in the third row, just behind Spencer's seat, took an immediate interest in the new student. Her auburn eyes had followed Spencer from the moment she entered the door. Spencer noticed the girls gaze lock onto her, and honestly it made her a bit nervous.

She took her seat as soon as she got to it, eager to turn her back to the girl.

Madame Slater cleared her throat loudly, signaling to the students that class had begun.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunchtime. Spencer grumbled in disgust at the pile of sludge that the cafeteria woman had piled onto her plate, calling it 'food'. She poked the meat with her fork to make sure it was dead, and poised herself to try this _thing._

"You probably don't want to try that," said a feminine voice from behind her.

Spencer turned to look at the speaker, eyes settling on the auburn eyes from earlier. She took a moment to inspect the small brunette. Short, curly hair framed the girl's face, enhancing her already large cheekbones and smile. She was dressed rebelliously, but not unattractively, in a very short skirt and shirt which showed her toned body and mocha colored skin to the best of her advantage.

Absently, Spencer wondered if her whole body was that mocha color…

"Why is that?" She questioned, mentally bashing herself for staring at the petite girl for so long.

"Well," said the girl, taking a seat next to Spencer, "there have been a lot of students disappearing lately… And I'm not saying that those lunch ladies are kidnappers or murderers but they're awfully devoted to their jobs. What do you think they do when there isn't enough meat?"

Spencer smiled crookedly at the strange girl, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Actually, I'm Ashley Davies," grinned the girl as she offered her hand to Spencer, "and I don't kid."

"Spencer Carlin," said Spencer, accepting the girl's hand and shaking it softly, "I just moved here."

"Well, new girl, you've got a lot to learn. You're lucky you've got someone as experienced as me around," said Ashley, putting her chin up in a false display of haughtiness.

Spencer laughed. "Sure am. So what's my first lesson, Ms. Davies?"

* * *

"I'm home, everyone," said Spencer, setting her backpack by the door. She wandered into the dining room.

"Spencer, so nice of you to join us," drew out Paula as she began setting the table. "We got a call from your school, why didn't you attend 5th or 6th period?"

Spencer hurriedly began helping her mother, and hid her smile behind the dinner plates she carried, "What do you mean? I was there. The teacher must've made an attendance mistake."

Her mother nodded slowly, "Oh, I see. I suppose it would be hard to keep track of all of one's students," and when the table was set, she took a step back from it, "dinner will be ready in half-an-hour, go do some homework."

Spencer smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead, making sure to thoroughly dismiss all ideas of ditching. "Okay, mom."

Spencer hadn't really gone to 5th or 6th period, but sometimes you've got to lie to live. Or that's what Ashley said, anyway. Spencer still preferred the truth.

But that Ashley girl had definitely turned out to be more than a pretty face. When she'd found out that Spencer had never been to In-N-Out before, she carried her off campus to get here there, despite the fact that Spencer had literally kicked and screamed the whole time.

'Probably looked like a kidnapping,' thought Spencer with a smile.

After lunch, the brunette had taken it upon herself to show Spencer around town. From Venice to Santa Monica, Ashley showed her why people loved L.A. so much. The city was so diverse and the ocean was so beautiful… and they were so close together that it was almost overkill.

Ashley had been an amazing tour guide, taking her to spots only the locals knew about, and giving her the real down-and-dirty facts of the city. She was silly and lovable, and, Spencer's cheeks reddened at her next thought, gorgeous.

Spencer plopped down on the oversized sofa in her box-infested living room, thoughts still on Ashley.

She definitely wanted to get to know that girl better… and she had a feeling she'd have some fun along the way.

_End._

_Author's Note:  
This is my first fanfiction, so really, all feedback would be greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be up later this week.  
_


	2. Chapter Two

**High School Daze**

**By HSintheDH**

_Chapter Two:_

A week had passed and, as far as Spencer was concerned, she was getting used to this school thing. She finally had her schedule memorized and thanks to her lovely tour guide, she was able to navigate herself through the halls of King High with the utmost certainty in her direction.

"I can't believe you're trying out to be a cheerbitch," Ashley said, peeking her head out from the partially closed door of her closet, "You definitely lose cool points."

"'Cool points'?" Spencer questioned with a smile, her eyebrows rising.

"What? Did you not have those in Ohio?" joked Ashley, walking out of her closet almost figuratively and turning her back to Spencer, "Zip me up," she said, referring to the zipper on the back of her dress.

"What do you have against cheerleaders, anyway?" Spencer asked, zipping up her friend's dress obediently.

"It's not me, it's totally them," Ashley said, turning to strike a pose in her dress. Spencer shook her head at the outfit, and immediately, Ashley undressed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't exactly approve of my… 'lifestyle'," replied Ashley, her voice muffled by a shirt that seemed too impossibly small for her head to fit through.

"Lifestyle?" Spencer grinned, "Are you stuck there?"

She didn't wait for a reply to help her friend out of her shirt.

"Thanks, Spence," Ashley laughed, "What would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't be able to get dressed, that's for sure."

Spencer took a seat on the bed behind her, watching as Ashley put on another outfit. "You excited?"

Ashley halted and looked curiously over to Spencer, skirt half-way up her thighs, "Excited for what? School dances are lame."

"Then why is this the tenth outfit you've tried on?" Spencer asked pointedly.

Ashley looked down, finding her interest renewed in her skirt in an uncharacteristic moment of shyness, "I just want to look good…"

"Oh please!" Spencer scoffed, "You're not trying to attract some guy, right?"

Ashley's nose scrunched up instantaneously, "Ew. Boys are gross."

Spencer grinned at her friend's childishness, "If I didn't know that you dated Aiden, I'd totally think you're a lesbian."

Ashley didn't even try to hold back the laugh that rose in her throat.

"What?" Spencer asked, unaware of her own ignorance.

"Spence," Ashley said, holding back laughter for the moment, "you're so oblivious!"

And with that, Ashley skipped to the bathroom, leaving Spencer with nothing to do but scratch her head in confusion.

What was that about?

* * *

Lights cascaded over the teenagers, masking the basketball hoops and bleachers that made the gym familiar. Tonight it was not a gym; it was a club.

Music boomed through the space, reflecting off the high ceilings and sending waves of bass through the bodies of the students. But tonight they were not students; they were dancers.

Ashley and Spencer included.

The two found themselves lost somewhere in the middle of the crowd, bodies pushed up against each other, with no choice whether or not to grind. There was no room for any other sort of dancing.

But nobody minded.

Boys danced with boys and girls with girls, boys with girls, everyone with everyone else.

Homophobia, a common practice among the students, was absent tonight, but

Spencer had no doubt that it would return Monday. She wondered if Ashley was one of the homophobes, constantly watching over her shoulder as she changed in the locker room, eyes accusing, mouth poised to drop a bomb on anyone who glanced her way.

Spencer closed her eyes, letting her body move of its own accord as her thoughts played out. She couldn't help but imagine how the words would sound rolling off the brunettes tongue.

"_You're a fag, Spencer--"_

"Spencer! Spencer?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of her friend's voice; eyes focusing quickly on the brunettes smiling face.

"It's getting too hot! What do you say we get outta here?"

Spencer nodded, both shaking her thoughts from her head and giving her friend a soundless 'yes'.

Ashley took hold of her friend's hand as the two pushed their way to the exit, making sure not to lose her. She gave a content sigh as the cool night air hit her face, "Free at last."

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, that was a close call towards the end. I'm pretty sure we were humped enough times on the way to the exit to call it 'rape'."

Ashley wiped the smile from her face, a look of seriousness taking over, "I wouldn't be surprised if one of us ended up pregnant from that experience."

But the seriousness didn't last for long, and as a smile reappeared on Ashley's face, she asked, "What should we do now?"

Spencer shrugged, "I haven't got any ideas. You've lived here longer, what is there to do in L.A. at 10 at night?"

Ashley bit her lip thoughtfully, "Well, there's always the beach."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "Sounds good."

And without further adieu, the two made their way to Ashley's car, both completely unconscious of the fact that they were still linked at the hand.

_End._

_Author's Note: Dude, I'm so sorry for this taking so long. I got really sick towards the end of the week that I promised this chapter in, so I wasn't able to write. Plus I've been going through major drama with my girlfriend. I'm quite glad to say that drama is OVER! Reviews are happily welcomed :)  
_


	3. Chapter Three

A good three hours had passed since the final bell of Spencer's first Monday at King High.

Well, maybe 'good' would be stretching it.

Spencer heaved a heavy sigh as she stacked the last of the cheer equipment, locking the closet before anyone could see any mistake she might've made.

Oh, no, she'd already learned her lesson on that one.

It was only her second tryout with the team, yet she had stacked that cheer equipment seven times.

Eight, if you counted the time Madison caught her in the middle of a 'mistake that could cost the squad this years championship trophies.'

She snorted, wiping the sweat off her brow that had developed over extra track laps Madison had ordered.

'It's like she can smell the gay on me,' Spencer thought, a smile making its way onto her face, 'her nose sure is big enough…'

She threw her towel over her shoulder and turned to exit, only to be stopped by a slightly smaller frame.

"Spencer, watch where you're going. You're going to get hurt one of these days," Ashley grinned, lowering the believability of her already weak threat.

Spencer stood her full height and swallowed her smile, "Oh really? I hope you don't mean by you, little girl," she teased.

Ashley crossed her arms and pushed her chin up, a habit Spencer had grown quite fond of seeing over the few days she'd known the girl.

"Better shut your face if you want a ride."

Spencer heaved a melodramatic sigh.

It wasn't often she could get Ashley's panties in a twist, but it was becoming painfully obvious that the smaller of the two had a complex about her height.

Ashley smiled coyly and took hold of Spencer's arm, openly dragging her out of the gym and into her car.

* * *

"Spencer, who was that?"

Spencer looked up from her Chemistry book at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Who was who, Glen?"

Glen made a noise in his throat, Spencer couldn't decide if it was a groan or a growl…

"That chick that drove you home. With the curly hair and the long legs."

Spencer shifted in her bed, sitting with her legs crossed and a pillow clutched tightly on her lap.

"Why do you ask?"

"C'mon Spence. She's hot. I'm hot. Isn't it obvious?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You're hot?"

Glen grabbed a stuffed bear from her bookcase and threw it at her head.

"Okay, okay! Her name is Ashley."

"Ashley, huh?" Glen smiled, liking the sound of it. "Well, tell your friend Ashley that I'm inviting her to Aiden's party this Friday."

Spencer's grip on the pillow tightened, her knuckles whitening at the force of it.

"Why can't you tell her yourself?"

He threw another stuffed animal her way, not knowing why this time.

"We've never met, that would be weird."

"Oh, but it's not weird for me to tell her that you want to go with her?"

Glen shrugged, "Not for me."

Deciding that the conversation was over, he left Spencer to her Chemistry.

* * *

"So, my brother told me to tell you that he's taking you to Aiden's party on Friday," said Spencer, playing idly with her french fries.

Ashley choked on her milkshake, heaving and laughing at the same time.

"Your brother is psycho, and you can tell him I said that," she took one of Spencer's French fries and popped it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"Tell him I already have a date, too."

Spencer looked up immediately, confused and slightly shocked. "You have a date?"

Ashley massaged Spencer's hand, "With you of course," she teased.

Spencer blushed, earning a sincere smile from Ashley.

"Well, I thought, I mean, you, I, uhh—"

Ashley's smile disappeared just about as quickly as it came.

"Chill out, Spence. I'm playing. I don't have a date, but your brother doesn't need to know that."

While the words themselves seemed indifferent, Ashley's tone said otherwise. She was mad. Embarrassed. Confused.

But mostly, she was disappointed.

So Ashley did what made most sense to her: stole another fry and walked away, going to French class for the first time in seven days.


	4. Chapter Four

Spencer blinked once. Twice. A third time.

And then finally let out an uncharacteristic, "what the fuck?"

The bell rang.

* * *

"Big C!"

Clay smiled, turning his head to his enigmatic friend.

"What's up, Sean?"

"What's with your little sis and Ashley, man?"

Clay's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Sean's head jerked to the right slightly, signaling for Clay to look that way.

And he did, eyes finding Ashley strewn across a lunch table, headphones in her ears, eyes closed. Absently, Clay wondered if she was even awake.

"I still don't get it."

Sean gestured across the quad this time, and Clay had to turn to see what he was pointing at.

Spencer. Except, she wasn't normal Spencer. There was no smile on her face.

She was reading a book—Clay strained his eyes—no, she was staring at a book. Her head was clearly elsewhere.

Clay turned back to Sean and shrugged lightheartedly, "No idea."

Sean held his chin thoughtfully, "Man, what ever it is, it doesn't look good."

* * *

Spencer blew a piece of her hair out of her eye, leaning rather uncomfortably against King High's welcome sign.

Cheer practice was over, but basketball wasn't even close to it.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, mind wandering to Ashley almost immediately.

She was mad. That was apparent. Spencer didn't understand why, nor would she ever, but she did understand that if she didn't apologize, Ashley would probably alienate her forever.

She alienated a lot of people, Spencer noticed.

"Aiden, you're a dog," said a familiar voice from behind Spencer, laughing along with her words.

"Hey, calling me names won't change the facts: I've gotten with way more girls than you have this year."

Spencer held down the vomit that accompanied the fact that Aiden had a sex drive.

That is, before she made sense of the sentence, and jumped into the nearest bush.

"Whatever, Aiden. Thus far. I always win, you know that,"

Spencer saw Ashley smirk from the bush and she blushed. She held a hand over her own mouth to keep herself from squealing.

"What about that blonde chick you've been hanging around with lately, Ash?"

Aiden grinned, his hand going up to pull the strap of his messenger bag out of habit.

Spencer's eyes widened, her blush disappearing and her hand dropping from her mouth in anticipation of Ashley's answer.

Ashley frowned, completely unaware that the topic of conversation was hiding in the bushes, "Aiden, she's not gay. You should've seen her a few days ago: I went out on a limb and she freaked out."

Spencer wanted to slap herself across the head. Really, she did.

But she held the urge in, knowing that it would get her caught.

Aiden smiled widely, "Then you won't mind if I ask her out?"

Ashley's jaw tightened, "Do whatever you want to do, Aiden."

She relaxed suddenly, allowing a small smile to drift on her face, "But don't expect a shoulder to cry on when she says 'no',"

Spencer couldn't help but smile at that one.

* * *

"So," Spencer thought aloud, "Ashley likes girls."

She fell back onto her bed, her head barely missing the pillow. She adjusted herself so she was comfortable, unsure of where this new fact left her.

Spencer liked girls, too. That was for sure.

And Spencer liked Ashley. A little. Maybe. Okay, Spencer wasn't so sure.

In fact, it made Spencer doubt that she was a lesbian. For all she knew, all straight girls checked out other girls, and crushed on them, too. Exclusively, even.

She turned over and groaned into her pillow, fully aware of how her self doubt was making her backtrack into areas she thought she had already covered.

She was gay, she knew that. She just didn't want to be.

"Life would be so much easier if I liked boys," she said into her pillow.

"Am I interrupting something?" Clay said, knocking lightly on her open door.

Spencer looked up, "No, I was just trying to suffocate myself with my pillow."

Clay wasn't sure whether or not to laugh.

He took a seat on her bed, closing the door with his foot so the two could have some privacy.

"Did something happen between you and Ashley?"

For a moment, Spencer wished she really had suffocated herself.

"What?!"

Clay's eyebrows rose, "Whoa, whoa, calm down. I mean, you two weren't talking at lunch. I just wanted to make sure you guys are okay."

Spencer started breathing again.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Ashley's just being Ashley."

Clay's face stayed concerned, "Are you sure? It seemed like you two –"

Spencer cut him off, "I'm sure."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Paula made her way through the kitchen, stopping once to taste Arthur's pasta sauce, and begin setting the table.

"You're on time today," Arthur commented from the kitchen.

Paula's lips curved upwards, but she didn't smile.

"I try to be, Art, you know that."

But Arthur wasn't convinced.

---

_Author's Note: I'm in need of a beta reader. Anybody up for the job?  
The catch is that you have to be literate… oh, and you have to have MSN. _


	5. Chapter Five

Two days had passed since Ashley had spoken to her directly, and Spencer still wasn't so sure what to make of the whole situation.

Okay, so Ashley liked girls. Spencer liked Ashley. Ashley had stormed away when Spencer got flustered over being her 'date' to Aiden's party.

Yes, dear readers, while the situation is black-and-white to us, our poor Spencer can't seem to piece it together.

Contemplating the subject deeply, she found herself in French class.

"Class," said Madam Slater, putting aside Le Petit Prince for the first time in the last 20 years of her career, "Time to take a break from St. Exupery and do a little speaking practice."

The class audibly groaned, as they did when she announced any assignment. Madame Slater ignored them, cheerfully, and paired students up with the neighbor to their right.

Naturally, Spencer and Ashley were paired together.

Spencer's face flushed brightly, "Um, ça va?" **(Translations at bottom)**

Ashley gave her a dry look, "Oui, ça va."

The girls succumbed to an awkward silence for a moment.

Madame Slater cleared her throat, and gave the girls a stern look, prompting Spencer, ever the goody-goody, back into conversation.

"Quoi de neuf?"

"Quoi de neuf?" hissed Ashley, her pent up frustration finally bubbling over, "Nous n'avons pas parle pour deux jour. J'ai pense que tu m'aimer mais tu ne peux pas s'occuper des blagues. Est-ce que tu une lesbienne ou une…._flirt_?!"

Confusion flashed across Spencer's face at the fast-paced French.

Flexing her jaw, Ashley began packing up her things. In her hurry, she began dropping pencils and erasers. Spencer tried to help her, but Ashley swatted her hands away.

"Je ne peux pas avoir affaire à toi en ce moment!"

Spencer's eyes widened, still clueless as to what was occurring.

And, seriously, since when did Ashley know French anyway?

The bell sounded and Ashley stormed out of the classroom. Spencer didn't even bother chasing her; Ashley was far too intimidating at the moment.

Instead, she sought out a much more amicable companion. Namely, her paperbagged lunch.

"Yo Spencer," said Sean, running up from behind her to catch up.

"Hey Sean," said Spencer, offering a weak smile, "what's up?"

"Not too much," said Sean, barring his teeth in a grin, "What's up with you and Davies, huh?"

Spencer's smile fell.

"She just yelled at me in French," she said, turning her combination lock, "I think she hates me or something."

Sean laughed, "yeah, okay. Believe me, she doesn't hate you. She's complicated."

Spencer rolled her eyes, a habit she'd picked up from Ashley during, what seemed to her, their short-lived friendship.

"If you say so."

"You wanna come sit with us for lunch?" asked Sean, watching her exchange her books from her locker.

"I have something I need to do," said Spencer, her eyes not quite meeting his.

Sean nodded, cocking an eyebrow, "Aight, catch you later?"

"Definitely."

While Sean made his way to the quad, Spencer walked in the opposite direction. She stopped briefly at the map she'd used her first day, her finger skimming along the black-lined pathway to her chosen destination.

When she was sure she had the route memorized, she began her journey, navigating past trees and cars and people she'd never seen with voices she'd never heard.

She paused at a portable with a music-themed mural and glanced around sharply.

It took her a few minutes, but she wasn't disappointed when she saw a familiar head of curls among a group she didn't recognize.

"Ashley," said Spencer, walking up to the group, the shade of a near-by tree dancing along her face.

"Spencer," said Ashley, not bothering to turn her head in Spencer's direction.

"I, um," Spencer began, but she halted and took a second to compose herself, "Can we talk?"

Ashley's group quieted down, and Ashley herself made a slight effort to get a look at Spencer.

"I'm not sure that I want to."

Spencer's gaze fell to the ground, "I don't understand why you're so angry with me."

A look of sympathy took over Ashley's face, and she stood suddenly. Taking Spencer by the arm, she guided her away from her lunchtime gang for a little privacy.

"Look, Spencer, I'm not –" Ashley stopped and, running a hand through her hair, she thought of a way to express herself, "Okay, no, I am angry. I'm so tired of you being oblivious to the things you do to me."

A blush worked its way onto Spencer's cheeks.

"Ashley, I'm sorry, but I'm not like you."

"What? Gay, Spencer? It's fine, I understand. We're friends. I get it," said Ashley, rushed.

Spencer nodded, a little disappointed at her own lack of courage.

"I can deal with us being just friends," said Ashley, finally looking up after a moments silence, "but it's really no fun not having you around at all."

Spencer smiled, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

The two hooked arms and made their way back to Ashley's group, neither girl truly happy to be 'just friends'.

_AN: I know, I know. My French sucks ass. Deaaaaaal._

_**What was said:**_

_S: How's it going?_

_A: Fine._

_(SILENCE)_

_S: What's new?_

_A: What's new?! We haven't spoken in two days! I thought you liked me but you can't even handle my teasing! Are you a lesbian or a flirt?_

_(Spencer is confused. Ashley tries to pack.)_

_A: I can't even deal with you right now._


	6. Chapter Six: JEALOUSY

Later that day, on a chemistry trip to the library, Ashley found her mind adrift.

What was up with Spencer, eh? And why did she act the way she did if she didn't even like Ashley like that? And even worse, why was Ashley so fixated on her, anyway?

Ashley couldn't come to any conclusion, other than that she really, truly liked Spencer in a way she hadn't liked anybody before. Sure, she'd had her share of girlfriends and hookups, but the lot of them lacked the psychological aspect that was currently driving Ashley up the wall.

"Ashley? Ashley, are you spacing on me?" asked a slightly squeaky female voice from beside her. Ashley shook her thoughts out of her mind and turned toward the voice.

"Oh, hey, Kelly, sorry. Just thinking."

Kelly smiled, amused, "So I see."

"So what's up?" Ashley asked, watching Kelly take a seat beside her.

"Well, I never properly thanked you for doing vocals for my brother's band a couple of weeks ago, so I'm thinking, maybe we could go out after school."

Ashley sent Kelly an apprehensive look, "That's nice but really, it's so not necessary."

"I know," said Kelly, drawling out the word, "but it would make me feel better. Please, accept! Give a girl a thrill."

Ashley smiled slyly, "You're awfully pushy. Are you really looking to thank me or is this an excuse to tell people you went out with the illustrious Ashley Davies?"

"Well, I suppose I do have some ulterior motives."

"Do tell," said Ashley, closing her chemistry book.

"Well," Kelly leaned over and whispered something into Ashley's ear. A smile played out on Ashley's lips.

"That's cute," said Ashley, "I guess I'm in."

"Thanks," said Kelly, blushing a little, "keep it to yourself."

"Oh, of course. If it got out that I was letting girls use me, I'm not sure what sort of Pandemonium would occur."

Kelly slithered away just in time for Spencer and Sean to return to the study table, hydrocarbon print outs in hand.

"Hey, wasn't that Kelly?" asked Sean, "What did she want?"

"Oh, that…" Ashley grinned, "She just wanted to say 'thanks' for helping her brother out. She's taking me out later."

"What?" said Spencer suddenly, completely incapable of holding it in. "Like a date or something?"

"Oh, well, you know," Ashley shrugged, "pretty much."

Spencer's face turned a little red, and Sean couldn't decide if it was from embarrassment or anger.

The bell rang and Ashley rushed out, intent on meeting up with Kelly.

Spencer and Sean strayed behind.

"Hey, Spencer, are you okay? You look a little red there."

"I'm fine," said Spencer, defensively. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I don't know," said Sean, but he shot her a pointed look that said he really did know why.

Spencer nodded pathetically, "Whatever. I can't do anything about it."

"Well," said Sean, thoughtfully, "you could always crash the party."

Spencer gasped, "Ah, brilliant. Are you gonna help me?"

Sean shrugged, "hey, it's your love life, not mine." All the while, a truly devious plan formed in the boy's head.

Spencer chose to ignore the comment and instead ran off in search of aid.

--

"Thanks," said Ashley to the waiter as he handed her a plate full of pasta.

When the waiter finally left, she turned to Kelly, "so who's the girl, hmm?"

Kelly turned a tad red and began playing with her salad absently, "Um, Carmen."

"Carmen!" Ashley squealed, "Like, freaky-bangs Carmen? Carmen we made fun of in sixth grade- Carmen?"

"Shhh, quiet down," said Kelly, terribly embarrassed.

Ashley laughed at the irony. "Oh, man, this is so weird."

--

"Ouch! Take it easy, you're going to rip off my arm!"

"Sorry, Aiden," said Spencer, pulling him along the sidewalk by his arm, "I'm just really hungry. I wanna get there quickly."

She stopped suddenly at a small restaurant Sean had mentioned earlier. "This is the place. C'mon."

--

"So, seriously, why do you even like—"

Ashley stopped in mid-sentence as she watched Spencer and Aiden enter the establishment hand-in-hand. She stared for a good while, long enough for Kelly to take a look herself.

"Oooh, Spencer and Aiden. Juicy."

Ashley's eyebrows rose, "If you say so."

Eventually, Spencer took notice of Ashley. She gave her a short wave, wearing one of the strangest smiles on her face that Ashley had ever seen.

Ashley blushed and sank low in her seat, giving a little satisfaction to Spencer with the act.

Seeing Kelly, Spencer halted for a second, wondering what she was really doing here anyway.

Finally, Aiden and Spencer were seated.

--

"I don't see what's so special about her anyway," grumbled a young woman, peerng into the window of the restaurant, her eyes fixated on Ashley and Kelly. It had taken her a good amount of time to find a place to hide, but the bush in front of the building served as quite the cover. "What does she have that I don't have? Ahhh, what are you kidding, Carmen? She's better looking than you, taller, better table manners… no wonder Kelly flaunts all over her like that…"

"You know, we all talk to ourselves occasionally, Carmen," said Sean, sneaking up into the bush from behind her, "but when you start answering yourself like that, you might have to consider you have a small problem."

"Oh shit!" said Carmen, "you scared me."

"Sorry," said Sean, laughing a little. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't chicken out. So, are you gonna go inside and get your girl?"

"I don't know," sighed Carmen, "she looks like she's having a really good time."

"You sure, Carmen?"

"She'd never be interested in me, anyway," said Carmen, kicking a rock at her feet.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. How do you know that she isn't here with Ashley just to make you jealous?"

"I'd love to think that, but there's no way in hell…"

"You sure? I happen to know that Ashley's into somebody else."

"Maybe," said Carmen, "but how can I be sure?"

"I don't know," said Sean, "but let's survey the scene until you make up your mind."

--

"Oh, shit, is that Carmen?" said Kelly, as she saw two heads duck out of view at the window.

"I think it was," said Ashley, smiling.

"I can't believe she's spying on me," she said almost angrily, but her expression brightened suddenly, "how sweet! At least I know she's here. But how can we get her to come inside?"

"I've got an idea," said Ashley, scooting closer to Kelly and taking her hand, on the table, "let's try to motivate her."

Outside, Carmen's eyes widened, "What are they doing!?" 

"I dunno," Sean stuttered, a little unsure himself. His face lit up as he saw Ashley leaning in closer to Kelly's face, whispering something into her ear that made her giggle. "This doesn't look good."

In the meantime, Carmen was seeing red. "Who the hell does she think she is?! It's, like, their first date! And she already putting the moves on her?!"

Sean tried not to laugh.

"Oh, shit, girl, don't look now, I think I just saw Ashley stick her tongue into Kelly's ear."

"WHAT?" Carmen yelped.

Inside the restaurant, jealousy was just as high.

"What is she doing?!" Spencer mumbled, her face a deep shade of red.

"Looks like she's enjoying herself," said Aiden, grinning. He eyed Spencer, "You look really red, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Spencer said, defensive.

"Okay, okay, geez."

Spencer's expression changed suddenly, and she moved closer to Aiden, wrapping her arm around his. "In fact, I'm more than fine."

A few tables away, Ashley noticed.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Kelly asked, noticing her attention had drifted back to Spencer. Saying that she didn't look happy would be a severe understatement. Spencer and Aiden were cuddling, kissing each other sparingly, and altogether grossly couply-looking.

"What is she doing?" Ashley mumbled aloud.

Kelly grinned, "Well, it almost looks like she's playing the same game we are."

Ashley smirked, "well, if she wants to play games, I'm up for it."

"So you're using me now?"

"Oh no, we're not using each other," said Ashley, pulling Kelly so close that they were practically sitting on each other's laps, "we're just putting on a little show."

"What are they doing?" barked Carmen from the window.

"Hmm. Looks like a game of tonsil hockey is about to break out."

"What!" said Carmen, getting up and stalking into the restaurant, "I'm going in."

"You go, girl! They could use a good referee!"

"Kelly," said a huffing mad Carmen, walking up to the table.

"Carmen?" said Kelly, eyes brightening.

"Hey, Carmen, what's up?" said Ashley, smiling widely.

"Oh, uh, um, I…" Carmen lowered her head, resolve suddenly disappearing. "Sorry, to bother you two… but…"

"But…?"asked Kelly.

"Well…" Carmen shook her head, "Can we talk for a minute? Like, privately?"

"Sure," said Kelly.

Ashley waved them off and walked off toward the bathroom, crashing into Spencer on her way.

"Heya, Spence. What's up?"

"Nothing. Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," said Ashley, smiling, "she's outside talking to the girl she likes."

"Girl she likes?" asked Spencer, brow furrowed in confusion. "Oh come on. If she likes anyone, it's you. I saw the way you two were hanging all over each other!"

Ashley laughed. "Oh, Spence, you're so oblivious. She was just using me to make Carmen jealous. But, hey, what about you and Aiden?"

"Aiden?" Spencer questioned, wondering mentally how long many bottles of toothpaste it would take to get the taste of his tongue out of her mouth, "Um, he went to basketball practice."

"Ohh," said Ashley, quietly. She decided to forget about checking her make up. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Definitely," said Spencer. The two paid their bills and walked out, passing a lip locked Carmen and Kelly.

"Hey, Spencer," said Sean, as they past.

"Hey Sean."

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, said Spencer, giving Ashley a look. Ashley comprehended and waited by the car, watching the couple make out.

"So, um, I was thinking," said Sean, slowly, "do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

Spencer blinked slowly, surprised.

"Um…. Sure."

"Sweet," said Sean, grinning.

"Yeah, uh, I'd better get back to Ashley."

"Omigawd," said Spencer, getting to Ashley.

"What?" asked Ashley, unlocking her car.

"Sean just asked me out. I said yes."

Ashley couldn't hold back the growl that rose up in her throat.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Ashley, wait up

"Ashley, wait up!" Sean called from down the hall, the next day, in between second and third period.

Ashley grumbled angrily, but stopped nonetheless, turning to watch Sean approach.

She pulled on a false smile when he was close enough to see her clearly.

"Ah, I'm glad I caught you. I've been meaning to talk to you all morning."

"Oh, I'm sure," Ashley grumbled.

"So, I guess Spencer told you that she and I are…"

"Going out tonight, yeah," Ashley interrupted, sharply. "Did you come to brag about it or something?"

Sean struggled not to laugh at her tone. "No, no. I just wanted to know if you're okay with it."

Ashley's jaw flexed angrily, "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"Well," began Sean, "I know it's weird when two of your friends start dating, and I mean, I always thought you sort of had a thing for Spencer."

"No, I'm fine with it," said Ashley, stubbornly, "I mean, whatever makes you two happy. I don't have a thing for her, so, you know, I hope you have a good time tonight."

"So, you have no problem with it?" Sean asked.

"No, now just drop it," Ashley snapped, her face drooping into a frown.

"Oh," said Sean, as the two began walking, "well, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.."

"Ask what?"

"Well," Sean rubbed his wrist nervously, "I'm really nervous about tonight. I've never really gone on a serious date with someone I've liked so much so, uh, I thought you might tag along for moral support."

"Are you serious?!" Ashley almost laughed, but was still in too sour of a mood. " No way in hell. I'm not being your third wheel. If you're so scared, you should've thought about that before asking her!"

"I know, I know," said Sean, "but I didn't think about it before, plus I never thought she'd say yes... Oh come on, Ashley, do this for a friend. Please."

Ashley was going to tell him to go to hell when a wonderful idea entered her mind. If she agreed, she'd totally have a reason to spy on Sean and Spencer! She couldn't pass this up, but she also couldn't let Sean on to her plan.

"Fine," Ashley said, crossing her arms across her chest, " What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I'm going to take her to a movie. All you have to do is hide in the background and make sure I don't wimp out."

"Alright… when do you want me there?"

"Seven o'clock. Edward's. I'll pay for your ticket; just make sure you stay out of Spencer's sight. Girl, I owe you so majorly for this."

--

"I hope you understand, Sean, but I have feelings for somebody else," Spencer practiced, driving to the movie theater.

"Oh, man," said Spencer, hitting her head against the steering wheel on a red light, "I hope I don't hurt his feelings."

Five minutes later – seven on the dot – and Spencer was there.

Things started off normal enough, exactly the way Spencer had suspected. There was no awkwardness. The only thing that really bothered Spencer was this strange smirk that kept appearing on Sean's face. She kept asking him what was up, but he never gave her a straight answer.

As the movie progressed, another thing began to bother her. It was the most asinine, half-baked comedy she'd ever seen. It wasn't entertaining or funny in the least, and it was increasingly difficult to pay attention to the screen.

The only person paying less attention to the movie was the grumpy brunette hiding out in the back of the theater.

"Well, at least they seem to be enjoying themselves," Ashley grumbled, under her breath, "God, why am I even here?"

Sean leaned over and whispered, as not to disturb the other four people viewing the unpopular movie, "Hey, Spence, do you want something to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Spencer said, patting her stomach, "I'm starving."

"I thought you might be," said Sean, pulling a twenty out of his pocket and handing it to Spencer, "Knock yourself out, and, hey, pick me up a drink while you're at it."

Spencer stared at him as if he'd grown three heads, "Um, maybe I'm old-fashioned, but isn't the guy supposed to do that?"

Sean shrugged, "Normally, I would. But it's just getting to the good part."

"Okay..." Spencer stood up and headed for the exit, somewhat glad for the chance to escape the awful film.

A broad grin made its way across Sean's face. Well, until he spotted the screen. "Damn, this movie really does suck."

He turned around and, upon spotting Ashley sulking in the back, waved her over.

"Ugh, what does he want now?" Ashley asked aloud, mostly to herself, "As if just showing up wasn't enough…"

Ashley walked over to where Sean was sitting, somewhere near the middle of the theater, and took a seat next to him reluctantly. "What is it?"

Sean ignored her irritated tone; "I need you to save my seat while I run to the bathroom."

"Save your seat?" Ashley looked around the theater incredulously, "There's nobody else here!"

"You're probably right," Sean admitted, "but I don't want to chance it. I'll be right back, I swear."

"But what if Spencer comes back?"

"I'll be back before she is," Sean promised.

"Fine, but hurry up!"

Five minutes later there was still no sign of Sean. Ashley was starting to grow impatient. "Be right back my ass! What did he do, fall in and drown?!"

Just as she said that, a dark form finally weeded back over to the seat next to her. Assuming it was Sean, Ashley didn't waste as second voicing her displeasure, "It's about friggin' time!"

Her eyes widened when an angry female voice answered her.

"Well, excuse me…wait, Ashley?!"

"Spencer! I...um… damnit…"

"What the hell are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"

"No! No, no! You, see… Sean…ughh…" Ashley blushed.

Spencer placed her drink in a cup holder and a giant bag of popcorn in her chair before crossing her arms across her chest and giving Ashley a stern glare, emulating her mother full-on. "What are you doing here?"

Ashley bit her lip and sunk down a little, and when she finally did answer, it was rushed and nervous: "Well, um, I… Sean was really nervous about going out with you and he asked me to tag along to make sure he didn't chicken out and he asked me to save his seat 'cause he had to pee and he said he'd be back before you would but he was obviously wrong…."

"I see," Spencer said slowly, not quite sure if she bought the story. She picked up her popcorn and took a seat.

"Wait," said Spencer, thoughtfully, "If he was going to the toilets, then why didn't he get his own soda?"

"Well, maybe he…"

The girls' eyes widened simultaneously. Ashley was the first to voice her anger.

"Oh, that little…"

"We've been had!"

In the meantime, Sean was exiting the building, whistling smugly.

"I can't believe he did this," said Spencer, shaking her head.

"We both should've seen this coming. That Sean is devious… This is just his style."

The girls sat for a moment, admiring his ingenuity.

"Why did he pick such a shitty movie, though?" Spencer wondered aloud.

"Probably because he knew we wouldn't stay and watch it," said Ashley, smiling and standing up. She offered a hand to Spencer, which was happily accepted.

Ashley pulled Spencer up.

"So, wanna come grab a bite to eat with me?"

Spencer smiled widely, "hell yeah. You know, I think I've been seriously neglecting you lately."

Ashley gave Spencer a strange look, swinging their clasped hands as they exited the theater, "I think it's been sort of mutual," she admitted.

"Yeah, well, no more. I miss hanging out at your house."

"Hanging out?" Ashley grinned, fishing her keys out of her purse, "Dorkus, you practically live there."

"Well, I like it that way," said Spencer, taking her seat.

"Me too," said Ashley, meeting Spencer's gaze. Their smiles widened.

Spencer looked away suddenly, blushing a little. Ashley got the message and started the car, quickly navigating them to a small café.

"So, how was your date with Sean?" Ashley teased.

"You know, it wasn't so bad," Spencer admitted, "but I was going to let him off easy at the end, anyway."

"Ooh yeah?" said Ashley, scooting into a booth. "Why's that?"

"Well, I sort of like somebody else," Spencer said, her cheeks flushing.

"Aw, Spence, who's the lucky guy?"

Spencer's blush deepened.

"It's not Aiden, is it?"

Spencer shook her head, "No way. No offense or anything."

Ashley laughed, "I like girls, you can't expect me to have good taste in guys…"

There was an uncomfortable silence and the waiter came and took their orders.

"Um," said Spencer nervously. Ashley looked up and, for the second time in the night, brown eyes met blue ones.

"You know, you have gorgeous eyes, Spence," said Ashley, quietly, "I don't think I've ever seen that shade of blue before. I, I guess I feel a little honored that they're looking at me. Has anyone every told you that before?

Spencer looked down again, blushing, "Yeah, but not anybody who's opinion mattered,"

"Does my opinion matter?" asked Ashley before taking a sip if her water.

"Maybe," said Spencer, smiling playfully.

"Hey, I got a 'maybe'. That's a lot more than I expected," Ashley joked.

"Well then maybe you don't expect enough from yourself."

Just then, both girls ran out of things to say. It was as if they realized what they had been doing and became shy all of the sudden. Not that either girl was sorry about it. In fact, they were both a little thankful that Sean had set them up.

"Wanna go for a walk or something?"

Ashley nodded and paid the bill. Spencer waited outside impatiently. When Ashley finally made it outside, there was a moment of hesitation between the two girls. Ashley didn't let it bother her, though; instead, she took Spencer's hand into hers and the two walked off into the night.

"Um, Ashley," Spencer said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Um.. I… nevermind," Spencer lowered her head.

"Spencer, what is it?" Ashley said, glancing over at Spencer.

"It's nothing," she said, somewhat ashamed of herself.

"Spencer," Ashley said, irritation mounting, "I know it's not nothing. You've been standoff-ish all night. Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," said Spencer.

"Don't be," said Ashley, "just tell me what's wrong."

Spencer shook her head and, using their clasped hands, pulled Ashley to a halt. The two faced each other.

"No, no. I'm sorry… for not facing this sooner. I… I noticed that you had feelings for me a long time ago and…well, it's just that… I'm…"

"Not interested, I know," said Ashley, sullenly.

"No, it's not that," said Spencer, feeling terribly brave, "I lied to you earlier, Ashley. This is still so new to me, though. I'm terrified… of the way I'm feeling, I mean."

"The way you're feeling?" asked Ashley, shakily.

"I've never gone through this before, Ashley…And usually, when I go through something huge like this, I have my family to talk to." Spencer shook her head, smiling weakly, "God knows I can't talk to them about this. So, what I'm trying to say is that… I really like you, but I need to figure this all out, so if you could just wait a little longer…"

Ashley didn't even need time to think about it.

"Okay," she agreed, "I can wait for you, but you should know by now I'm not the patient type."

"Don't I know it," Spencer giggled, "Thanks for listening, I really needed to get that off my chest."

"Oh, it's a load of my shoulders too," said Ashley.

She didn't wait for a response before covering Spencer's lips with her own.


End file.
